Wrath
by A Nyan Cat
Summary: A quiet night of peace was all it took. 'Peace', what was she thinking? This night was to be filled with inquietude and grief, and perhaps alcohol that resembled the darkness and stale taste of even her own blood. As rain and the hypnotic undertone of dread played it's melody, a storm cloud of green lightning would collect the tattered soul in his arms. NOTE: Check out the series!
1. Chapter 1

_**Have a Valentine's day surprise for you guys! Been working on this one for a while, but alas, the next 'book' to the 'series', Wrath! Just some background (please, skip this shit):**_

_**So I realized, there aren't many stories that deliver Toga as a personalized character. Yeah, we haven't seen much of her, but during my searches, I haven't found many compelling stories of her with a character that I believe capture her imbalances. So, I thought I'd take on the challenge.**_

_** This is going to be my most powerful piece yet (or I'll try to make it so), so I'll be finishing Envy and Lust respectively so I can focus on this story. So Wrath'll kinda be sittin' here for a while fellas. (**__**NOTE: this won't be like Lust, where there's plots that won't make sense unless you read Envy; majority of this will make sense, having read Envy or not.)**_

_**If you haven't checked out the others, never fear!**_

s/13117791/1/Envy

s/13117846/1/Lust

_**Much love, Plus Ultra! ~ Nyan**_

"Ma'am are you ok?" A woman approached a saddened girl who was trapped in the tranquility of the cafe. Lullabic melodies played in the background, and the aroma of tea and incense was the perfect catalyst for spawning nodes of depression. It was depression, on the girl's face. The woman could read any expression, especially one's related to the dark corners of the human heart. "No no- don't tell me. It's totally a guy, you have the expression all over your face."

"Gee, that's nice to hear." The brown-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows, heaving and resting her head further into her hand. "Heh, I know what it feels like- you know, when you want someone so badly, and the sting of them not wanting you back." "I'm sorry, have we met? Cause' I'd rather be alone, so..."

"Oh my gosh I- where are my manners- I'm your waiter." The woman placed the ordered glass of water down on the table, the brisk drink refreshing while the sliced lemon oozed citrusy goodness. "But like...I don't know, I feel like we should be friends." A hand was reached out, and the brown-haired girl would gaze with skepticism. But being rude was poor practice...especially to upcoming heroes.

"Mito! Mito Hagoki!" A rather bright smile would be followed after the exchange of greeting.

"...Ochako Uraraka."

"May I?" Mito asked before taking a seat (Uraraka hadn't even said yes or no). Legs out, elbows on the table, this lady had no manners, Ochako thought. She was going on about random scenarios, some of which about her past relationships, and others about heroes and villains. Speaking of the superhuman world, this lady seemed quite...well, quite normal. The talk of the town was always quirks, but she didn't seem to exert anything out of the ordinary. Uraraka kept her abilities to herself to avoid any insinuation, but there was one thing she had:

Beauty.

Mito was a character, that much she could tell. But man, was she gorgeous. A fair lady about in her mid-20s, luscious black hair that frolicked like Uwabami's, and perkiness and curves that made even the likes Uraraka timid.

"But you're a cute girl Ochako, really. You stick with me, alright?" Mito crossed her legs and sat back with masculinity. She wasn't afraid to show her personality to the world and the pink-cheeked girl was taken by that. Not to mention, she was pretty funny; even people who blatantly read a melancholy face could be good company.

"Wanna know what I do when I'm in the dumps about a guy?"

"What do you do?"

"...you ain't gonna laugh?"

"Mito!"

"Alright alright!" She got serious, as if switching characters. The curious girl was desperate to know the secrets of getting him off her mind and leaned in with her newfound friend. Mito cupped her mouth and looked around for any ongoing eavesdroppers, then focused her attention on Ochako's ears.

"...I suck on ice cubes."

Uraraka quickly sat back in her seat, her face speaking of scrambled confusion. "Huh?"

"Y'know, I didn't really say it, but like, I was really hoping this was gonna be like a 'no-judgement zone' kind of thing?" The umbra-haired woman reached into Ochako's glass and did the unthinkable...no, the unthinkable was Mito sticking her fingers in her drink. She pulled the thickest ice cube by the looks of it and plopped it in her mouth! "Hey!" Ochako exclaimed before salvaging her infected refreshment. "Suck, suck, suck…what?" The waiter would've loved to know what all this disgust was about, but was too focused on her succulent efforts, bleeding with bliss at the feel of the crisp water trickling down her throat. Mito then shook her head to reset, tackling this lesson with a different approach. "Alright- how about, instead of making funny faces and googly eyes…" she gestured the actions, before nodding to her friend's drink. "Why don't you try it out."

Uraraka looked to her glass with uncertainty, then back to the woman who foolishly smiled at her in anticipation.

"You know you, like, totally wannaaa…~"

The rosy-cheeked girl would continue her swapping of targets before rolling her eyes, grabbing a cube, and indulging in this foolery. Her cheeks were sucked in as brain freeze took effect, but the warmth of her mouth made the washing of glacial crisp liquids down her throat soothing. It was...kinda nice, to be honest.

"Ayyyye! There we go! See- bitch, just stick with me." Those were the words that solidified this bond- w-were those her rice cakes she was munching on!? Because the line was drawn at Ochako's rice cakes. But this lady was super cool! She liked this, making a new friend was always...huh.

"Hey Mito. I never noticed your eyes are too different colors."

The waiter was stunned with realization as Uraraka gawked. "That's incredible, one's as blue as the ocean, and the other one…"

Suddenly, Ochako felt as though she'd fallen into a frozen lake, too frosted by the gaze of more so Mito's other eye; crystalline golden amber that encased a feline stare, Ochako felt like her darkest desires were being explored without her consent.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. You know me, heh…" Mito stood while cursing at whatever the hell that meant. 'You know me', what? She overly stretched and spoke with a high-pitched voice. "Welp, my shift's just about up." The waiter whizzed around and snapped at the startled girl who was too paralyzed in her seat. "But hey! I'll be here tomorrow, so let's do this again!" "Y-yeah…" Ochako watched as the woman was cloaked in the shadow of the cafe, waving two fingers of salutations as she slung her apron over her shoulder.

"Peace out!" Mito walked out of the cafe while waving to her coworkers, and swapped personalities as her face grew dull and mysterious. She walked with a strictly-business pace, hands in her pockets and head low while entering privileged boonies: the buildings weren't of the worst of the city, god no. But even the alley cats pulled their heists and schemes in this part of the neighborhood. Mito shuffled for the keys of her apartment with a watchful eye before entering.

Inhale...exhale. An exhale a lot stronger than what was called for. More like a heave. "Shit!" She spat before closing the door with her weight, her mind was scrambled. She ruffled her hair then made her way to the bathroom while chattering mindless nonsense. Articles of clothing were abandoned without effort, and by the time the sink water trickled a bit before running, a feline eye of gold would find its pair staring into the reflection of eternity in the mirror.

"I'm done for! H-h-he's gonna ask about my day, an…" A rather innocent voice ripped through the air, as a body stood bare and naked, brimming with anxiety. "But I can't lie to my precious baby…" Hair fell out in a disastrous manner, melting into the sink and watered down.

A splash of water graced flushed cheeks. And like make up, Himiko Toga would shed yet another face.

"Ugh, he's gonna be so upset with me…"


	2. Chapter 2

_She was on her way home. Her heart was pumping as familiar heroic faces bustled and occupied the streets. Her hood fluttered in the wind. This damn wind, too breezy today, making this cough she'd developed even worse. "Shit, I don't have time for this." Toga muttered into a balled fist, the raspy whooping cough contaminating the air. An alley was just across the street..._

_*bump*_

_The girl was nearly knocked off her feet, balancing herself before spinning to lay a death curse upon the bastard who touched her last nerve._

_"Oh! Ah geez, I'm sorry! I really ought to watch where…"_

_This wasn't happening…_

_It was like someone had a hold of her neck, Himiko gasping for air and heaving at the sight of her beloved, and losing a grip on her quirk._

_Innocent Izuku would grow pale with fear, watching the left side of the woman's face dissolve into a puddle of flesh, and would gaze into feline eyes he knew all too well._

_"W-what the…?" Just hearing his angelic voice made her quiver, however, quiver in terror. She slowly backed away, then bolted across the street with no regard of oncoming traffic. _

_"H-hey, wait!" Like hell. While Midoriya chased after her, stopping to apologize to each individual driver like a moron, Toga booked it down some alleyway. She'd never been caught, and she didn't plan to be now. _

_Her heart gushed endorphins through her body, but droplets of blood spilled from the corners of her lips without her consent. Toga paused briefly, holding her ample chest and coughing, gripping the brick wall for support. Her vision blurred, and her legs grew weak and unable to support her weight._

_Midoriya had finally crossed the street, a task in itself, to hear the clashing of trash cans and garbage spilling from about a block down. He rushed to the scene, but he couldn't help but feel torn for the girl who lay battered and broken upon a small pile of trash. Was this the same girl he was after? Izuku followed the small trial of blood and knelt beside Himiko, who drooled blood and looked at him with fuzzy eyes. She was pitiful, unable to even draw her knife in swift nature, which Midoriya took the liberty of doing away with. She whined at the pain of his grip, complying and letting go of her weapon, completely helpless._

_"It was that Deku kid! Seen'um chase someone down here!"_

_What pro was that? He couldn't make out the voice. But Midoriya quickly turned back to the girl who desperately tried to crawl away, her legs shot apparently. **"What do I do!?" **He smashed his fist into his head, trying to conjure up some solution._

_His Hero License presented itself, falling from his pocket. It was like the answer was being forged in front of his very eyes._

_"No, no please...not like this dammit!" Toga caved to the pain her body screamed, and broke down due to her current situation. She clawed at the cement, inching closer to nowhere, tears streaming at her dirty face while her life narrowed by the second._

**_"Part of being a hero, is meddling when you don't have to."_**

_Toga squealed as she was scooped into Izuku's arms. He wasn't even sure if he was thinking straight. He just assessed the current situation, found a tattered door with rusty hinges, and burst through it with beautiful green waves of lightning._

_The girl watched in awe while he lay her down gently in some dusty ol' corner of an abandoned building. This was the second time he saved her while knowing she was the enemy. He carefully closed the door, and knelt by the window while a few heroes arrived._

* * *

The doorbell!

"No! He's here!" Toga freaked out, sweating gallons while she touched up whatever blemishes she could find on her face. She wrapped her body in a jet-black towel, as there was no time for clothes or anything of the sort. Lovely blonde hair lay down, damp from her shower, and a fragrance so captivating anyone would have a hard time recognizing Himiko herself.

Everything had to be perfect for whenever they were together.

Toga skipped to the door, and slowly opened it to lay her eyes upon that cute freckled face that lit up like stars when returning her gaze.

"H-hey." A timid Izuku said, standing there foolishly.

"Izuku!" Himiko's excitement burst, throwing herself onto her lover while squeezing the life out of him. Midoriya nearly fainted from suffocation- not to mention, he could feel every detail of her body crushing against his own. "C-clothes!" Izuku begged.

"Heh, you cleaned up again I see." Midoriya was always impressed whenever he walked into the shapeshifter's apartment. Tidy didn't even come close to explaining it, you couldn't find a speck of dust in here even if you wanted to. Just one of the many qualities they shared. "Of course I did! Besides..." Himiko began to cover up her tracks. "Not like I had anything better to do all day…"

"Oh? Well, how _was _your-"

"How was _your _day cutie? Tell me allll~ about it." Toga came out of her room, sporting a loose jean button-up that cut off at her thighs. If she was trying to arouse him, it was working, as she smiled while Midoriya shifted in his seat with a blush. She took a seat at the dining room table, and rested her chinny-chin-chin in the divot of her folded hands all cute like.

"Oh, well, my day was alright. Just another day of classes- seems like that's been going on a lot lately. 'Just another day'..."

"Maybe you need some _excitement!_" Toga furrowed her brows goofily, Midoriya shaking his head while telling the girl before him he had all the excitement he needs.

"And that's not a compliment by the way." He shouted while walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Meanie!" Toga replied happily before taking this moment of reprieve to huff away her worries. She was in the clear, and the art of stealth helping her keep herself together once again. All she had to do now was put away her work clothes…

_"...shit!"_

"Hey, uh, you didn't say you went to work today." Izuku popped around the corner with a bundle of clothes.

"Oh, pfft, yeah but like it wasn't anything major or anything. Like 'oh yeah, I went to work, _again_'- no, I don't have any details of my day, believe me."

'Anything major or anything'? Seriously? And, like, how many times was she going to say the word 'like' in one sentence!? While Toga mentally kicked herself, Izuku's suspicions started manifesting.

"Oh, I see." Izuku chuckled, turning to close the bathroom door. "So they had you there all day again?"

"Ugh, you have no idea…" Himiko wiped her face with fake stress, forging a story that was so believable, one could put themselves in it.

"Wow, I can't believe she did that again!" Izuku said with amazement. "Here I was thinking I was running late."

"What? No, you're totally fine. I got here no too long ago myself."

"I see- and, when did you have time to clean the whole house?"

Toga's eyes shut tight. Did she really just fall for that again? Damn him and his intuition. She slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the One-for-All inheritor, who's arms fell in disappointment after catching her in another one of her lies.

"Izuku...I can explain."

"Himiko…"

"No, wait! You have to listen!" The poor girl rushed out of her seat, holding her chest while trying to explain herself. She tugged at his hands, scarred from use of his quirk. "Me and Ochako are like frie-"

**"What!?" **Izuku was sweltering, droplets rolling down his face imagining the worst. Toga grew disheartened, as it was rare for him to be this upset. She didn't like Midoriya when he was upset. "What did I tell you about communicating with anyone from my class!?"

"Izuku I just-"

"No!" As unforgiving as he was, Toga's arm fell to her sides as she understood his anger. Izuku ran his fingers through his green locks, heaving while conceiving every possible outcome. "I thought I could _trust_ you...but I guess I was wrong." He pulled away from her loving touch, and Toga bit her lip in sadness after it was apparent she had screwed up once again.

"I... I gotta go…" Midoriya's eyes narrowed in disappointment, gazing out to the left before looking back to precious Himiko, who nodded in understanding but was nearing her breaking point.

At the sound of the door closing, her knight in shining armor walking away, Toga groveled on the floor in dismay while regretting her actions. She covered her face in angst, and sacred waters spilled from her eyes. "...stupid...you're so stupid!" Himiko beat her temples with her balled fists, driving herself into dirt.

This was going to work, it had to…

Midoriya let the same thought play on loop in his head as well, lying awake well past midnight thinking only of his strange relationship with the girl. _"Was I too harsh…" _He didn't have the answer. His mind seemed filled with fog as of late, questioning his choices in the past few months…

* * *

_"I don't see'em!" A deep, masculine voice shouted down the alley. **"Death Arms, no doubt…"**_

_"Hey, I think I saw something over there!" A gentler-yet-urgent voice, much farther away. **"Who is that...Native? Has to be…"**_

_Izuku sighed in relief. At the very least, they didn't have quirks that were good for tracking. He turned his attention back to the girl who was, to his surprise, still in the corner where he'd placed her. But he shuttered. Was she breathing? The boy crept towards Himiko, whose eyes fluttered weakly. She could hardly look at him, fading orbs faint with blue pigmentation, and she was growing pale._

_"I…zu...ku…" _

_What was happening to her? Her forehead was burning at the touch. Midoriya patted her down lightly, respecting her body while looking for something that could-_

_*clink*_

_"A lanyard?" He inspected the item which fell from her breast pocket. The paint was a little faded, but he could make out the name of the district she must've lived in. "I'm sorry…" The freckle-faced hero apologized for diving into her personally space once again, rummaging for her wallet, and thankfully finding her address._

_But wait. Was this a trap? Cunning and conniving, the League of Villains were great at playing dirty tricks. What if this was the villains' hideout? He'd be walking through the front door- with one of their own at that!_

_Toga groaned in pain, however, and he realized that there were things more important than speculating danger._

_"Hold on as tight as you can." Midoriya instructed, lifting her into his arms bridely. He was relieved that at least an attempt was made, Himiko weakly tightening her wrap around his neck. He slowly peeked out of the abandoned building, and dashed towards the slum-like district hopefully the shapeshifter resided in._

_He took whatever back route he could, not stopping to answer any questions. It was bad enough he could feel pairs of eyes on him, probably question what phenomena they were witnessing. Applying One-for-All's strength to his legs certainly had its merits. He noticed that much during the Licensing Exam. Though, he was hoping his first 'assignment' wasn't as dire a situation as this was._

**_"There it is!" _**_The rundown apartment complex was in sight, and Izuku wasted no time at all, dashing through the front door, and heaving as he closed it shut, leaning against the creaking wood. _

_"It should be…" Midoriya paused, matching up the numbers on the door with the one in his head. "Here." He bit down on the rope of the lanyard, shuffling through the various keys. He plunged a small, silver key into the door, but no luck. He tried another, then another after that. Still no good._

**_"Dammit…!" _**_He silently cursed. He didn't even know what awaited him on the other side of this damn door. All he knew was that one last key which shimmered with dirty gold had yet to be tried. _

_He jimmied the rough piece of metal into the lock, and a *click* of success alleviated some stress brewing on his skin in the form of perspiration. _

_He shoved his shoulder into the door, and was welcomed by an unsuspecting element._

_"It's so…" There weren't words for this kind of shock. Just a gaping mouth and curious eyes. It was absolutely lovely in here. A sweet and alluring aroma crept up his nose, and the tidy and polished still rivaled his own._

_Toga's shuffling in his arms reminded him why he was even here to begin with. Midoriya gently laid her down on the couch, and before he went plunging head first into her wares, a faint voice pried at the air._

_"Medicine...pantry…red..."_

_Izuku rushed into the pantry without a second thought, and rummaged through the shelves of various items. **"Medicine, red, medicine…!" **They weren't exactly the clearest instructions, but it wasn't like she was in the condition to be specific._

_But there, in the dark corner. A funny-looking bottle with bright and popping letters sat shallow. Midoriya quickly snatched the bottle, and rushed back to the girl who grew colder by the minute._

_"Hm? Oh! Water! I'm so sorry!" How could he be so foolish? A task much simpler, the boy quickly returned with a glass of water and assisted Himiko with utmost care. "Easy…" he cooed, watching refreshing water trickling down her throat, and a soft breath of peace slipping from her. _

_She was asleep._

_Midoriya smiled, resting at a similar sense of peace. She looked so...he'd better get out of here while he could. _

_But there was one last thing he had to do…_

_Himiko tossed and turned, holding her chest before waking up in the middle of the night. She pulled her blanket from...blanket. _

_Pillow…_

_Bed._

_Note? _

_Toga reached over to her bedside table, a slip of paper waiting for her eyes._

**_"Get well._**

**_\- Deku"_**

_Toga didn't smile with delight, nor spit in disgust and anger. She only read the two words over and over, and sat upwards with a genuine blush. For the first time, she had been genuinely captured, and swept off her feet._


	3. Chapter 3

Toga drew circles on the sleek surface of the bottle of fine wine, her chin buried in her arms, and an occasional cute hiccup slipping past her lips. A light breeze made her skin tingle, the several buttons undone as chills coursed along thighs of pale silk. She was tired, but she was hurting too much to sleep on her pain. Images of Midoriya's angered face and serious eyes gave her goosebumps, sulking as puffy red cheeks grew while she sank deeper into her temporary depression.

Golden feline eyes slid to the door, picking up on the faint clicking of feet connecting with the stairs. Sloppily stumbling to her feet, Toga swayed from side to side, approaching the door, and slipping her knife to her palm in dexterous fashion. Killer intent and an overwhelming lust for blood brimmed- overflowed- Himiko unlocking in the door and raising her arm to slaughter in cold blood.

Izuku quickly snuffed out her flame, lighting his own fire deep inside of her as he dashed inside and took her lips. He clenched her wrist firmly, and his other hand found its home on her waist.

The shapeshifter was in shock, dropping her knife, and her skin was melting as a loving form responded to with a loving embrace. She swept the door closed before desperately cupping Midoriya's face, her back being smashed against a wall while she moaned peacefully. He gently placed his forehead upon hers, their eyes closed in slight exhaustion from their brief exchange, syncing their thoughts.

"I couldn't...I had to-" But an explanation was the last thing she needed, Himiko shaking her head before snatching his lips seductively, just happy he was at her side once more. Izuku could taste the faded, sweet alcohol lingering on her lips, and gazed into her fuzzy eyes. He was always causing her such pain, he thought, but Toga attempted to relieve him of his anxiety.

"Can we…" she began, taking his hand into her own. "Can we just lie down for a little?" She needed to be sure. Take away whatever anger that may have still lingered in the back of his mind. She needed to make sure that he knew what they shared was forever. Izuku smiled weakly, and lead the girl to her bedroom without another word.

Burly, scarred arms wrapped around her, giving Himiko a sense of safety as she was spooned and cloaked in her blanket. Her body still felt numb and fuzzy, but she was better off than what she was minutes ago. They lay in silence, yet the boy's fret and worries drummed in her ears.

"I just get scared." Midoriya shattered the quiet atmosphere, addressing his demons and caressing Toga's smooth skin. "I don't want things to fall apart."

"But things won't fall apart." She sounded so sure…

"You don't know that."

Upset with his thinking, the shapeshifter turned modestly, just enough to look at Izuku, who sighed before releasing her all together and resting his back on the headboard.

"You sure do." She was right to be mad at him. He'd been treating her like a caged dog, giving her liberties only when it was convenient for him. What was worse, was that she hadn't complained once. As far as Midoriya was concerned, he was Himiko's only concern, and their relationship was something she risked her life to protect.

* * *

_Knocking? At her door? That was odd. Courtesy and politeness were something that didn't occur around here, Toga clicking the locks on the door before opening to-_

_"You!" Her mouth gaped open, eyes sparkling as the freckle-faced boy stood at her door nervously._

_"I... I wanted to-" There wasn't time for this, Izuku wailing as he was pulled in forcefully, Himiko peering out here door and inspecting the surrounding area before locking the door shut._

_"You shouldn't be here, y'know." Yet her manners weren't forgotten, sliding a chair and [roughly] placing Midoriya in his seat. He was astonished by her hospitality, finding himself holding a glass of sparkling water before he even had the chance to speak, as he sat face to face with the person behind the mask- the real Himiko Toga._

_And even now, he wasn't sure if this was the same girl. The girl that attacked and kidnapped his friends. The girl whose googly eyes lit up before being swallowed with tenebrosity and lust as she tried to kill him. Her hair was beautiful, long and flowy with a lush dirty blonde. Toga began to pout as he was clearly shuffling for words, but she'd suck all of the attention her beloved Izuku was showering on her._

_"Sorry, it's just-"_

_"You were expecting a bloody lair of torture and doom. Is that it?" Well, not entirely. Though, she'd hit it on the nail, and Izuku felt guilty for thinking such a thing. However, white knighting her and recognizing her humanity didn't excuse her heinous crimes she allegedly committed. "You don't have to lie about it, it's natural for someone like you to be ignorant."_

_Midoriya glared at the villain, but that didn't stop her assault, tearing into his immature ideologies. "'She's a villain, she must be hiding something. I can't let my guard down, even though now I know where she lives. Hm, I know! Maybe I should tell the big **bad **heroes~…'" she moaned. _

_His eyes widened, seeing what she was getting at. He remembered the groveling and begging Toga underwent in the alleyway. It was the saddest thing he'd ever witnessed, and although he knew very little of the girl, she seemed like she prided herself on her abilities to a degree._

_"Just because you were in need, doesn't excuse that you're a villain…!" Izuku snapped._

_"And if **that's **the case…" Himiko leaned forward, a chilling message being delivered while her face lay inches away from his face, sharp metal dancing along his neck before he could even react. Her eyes were hypnotic, Midoriya caught in a spell that choked his soul, perspiration rolling down his face and gathering on his chin. "...you could've been a **hero**, and turned me in…"_

_"...but you chose to be human instead." _

_The green-haired boy was taken by her words. He hadn't even thought of it that way. Toga let up her assault, sighing before sitting back in her seat, and doing the unthinkable. It was half-assed, but it was the gesture that counted: she leaned her body forward slightly, and bent her head down in sincerity._

_"Thank you." A muffled voice greeted._

_Izuku blushed a bit, which stirred the girl before him with pink pigment of her own, and the two found themselves shuffling in nervousness and heat together. _

_"B-but if all you came for was to check on me, I'm ok…" And it was this that reminded him of what he was, in fact, here to do._

_"Oh yeah, that's right." Izuku shuffled through his sweater pocket, and pulled out a red medicine bottle. "'Ichor', I recognized the brand while doing some research after the Hero Killer incident. It's a supplement for the blood." This boy...he was something else, Toga thought, keeping quiet while accepting the gift. "I found it odd that you were in need of something like this, yet you were in low supply- not to mention how hard I had to search for it to begin with…" Silence. Himiko just simply played with the label sticker, the clicking of the tape a stimulant for her building stress._

_"...you're not healthy...are you?" _

_She paused, and Izuku was chilled to the bone as eyes he was much more familiar with slowly glared into his very being._

_"That's gonna get you killed one day." Himiko snorted, pocketing the bottle of pills before turning her attention back to Izuku. "S-so I've been told…" He played with his nails, gulping in fear. Maybe it was best he kept his nose out of this. But it was too late. Toga pulled him into the grand scheme whether he liked it or not..._

_Something got into her bloodstream. Something foul. She wouldn't explain how, only saying 'it was due to my own recklessness' (they were still enemies so he understood the secrecy). It started with mere stomach aches. Lightheadedness. Nothing major, something she could sleep off. _

_But then Toga started to go into these convulsions, her body would fail her sometimes, and she wouldn't even be able to get out of bed._

_"This is quite the issue…" Kurogiri served her a glass of water before returning to his cleaning. Himiko gripped her chest while sitting across from her wise colleague. "I know of a medicine associated with this kind of Blood-quirk issue. However, you'll have to run down to the pharmaceutical to obtain it, down on 7th…" The girl grew uneasy. That area was crawling with pros, being a hotspot in town an all. _

_"Toga…" A raspy voice from behind her called forth urgency, and 4 fingers held assuredly on her shoulder. "You're a valuable asset to this establishment. I can't have you croaking on us now. Besides…" Shigaraki's lips drew near, practically caressing her ear. "You've never been caught a day in your life. Isn't that what you told me."_

_"Then, you caught me while I was making my runs." The girl folded her arms, wrapping up her story-telling and awaiting Izuku's response. _

_But...he didn't have one. What was he supposed to say? The fact was, she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was struggling, and probably in a bit of pain as they spoke. She couldn't even purchase medicine safely without having to watch her back._

_Midoriya rose without a word- no, that wasn't entirely true. He thanked her for the glass, before excusing himself from her residence. _

_"I-Izuku!?" That was it? No intellectual dissection? No response at all? She'd only had a real interaction with him a handful of times, but this kind of dismissal was something she was new to all together. "Hey! Don't ignore me! Where are you-"_

_"I'm not." The green-haired boy turned, and Himiko's cheeks burned as a bright face greeted her while taking his leave. "You can tell me more another time." The shapeshifter gawked at the foreshadowing words, searching for something to say while Midoriya headed down the stairs. "See ya."_

_Himiko closed her door, wandering in deep thought before sliding down her door while playing with her hair. Eyes twinkling and lips squirming, the girl contained her excitement while nothing but her crush occupied her mind._

_As for Midoriya, this was no more than an opportunity. A chance to expand his understanding as a hero! It wasn't as black and white as he thought it was, Toga made that very clear. He could learn a thing or two from her— while dodging her rather sadistic side from time to time._

_"Sure you don't wanna get a little…'comfortable'?" The girl's alluring, coarse voice swirled in his head, clawing at poor Izuku's neck while nipping at his ear from behind._

_"N-no! No, I'm okay!"_

_"Hmph! You're no fun…"_

_It was shortly after that their meetings became routine. Izuku exchanged the medicine much more accessible to him, for insight on the parallel world Himiko was born and lived in. But he learned a lot more about his friend than he expected. 'Friend'- he was even beginning to associate their symbiotic relationship as a friendship. Routine meetings became casual hangouts. They exchanged phone numbers, and much more intimate and personal details (Toga had a little more to offer in the 'intimate' department)._

_"Well, I should get going…" Midoriya said one day, scratching his head after everything that was shared at the day's end. They had really opened up to one another- 'villain' a word he no longer associated with the girl._

_"Aw, really?" Genuine disappointment made it harder and harder to leave every time, Toga willing to kill for five more minutes with her darling Izuku. "Yeah, I don't want to raise suspicion- we still have to be careful, you know."_

_"Yeah, I know…" The girl pouted, reluctantly turning her head as Izuku was leaving. "Uh, hey! Um, Izuku?"_

_"Hm?" Suddenly, loving warmth wrapped around the boy's body, Midoriya caught off guard as Himiko dug her head into his broad chest. The boy starting to freak out, looking around for any onlooking eyes while Himiko danced in her happy place. His heartbeat, it was so soothing. A gentle lullaby that, for a brief moment, introduced her to the world the boy was living in._

_"Bye."_

_Suddenly, he wasn't nervous anymore. He wasn't going into a spiral as plump breasts crushed against his body, or how a rather attractive young lady was showering him with affection. The young hero merely wrapped his arms around Toga and returned her affection, but stood frozen after she gazed into his eyes. _

_Shimmering, viridescent orbs that were so honest, seeing right through her. _

_It was only until being pulled into luminous eyes of amber did the boy begin to feel the heat._

_Then Himiko pecked him, a brief contract being signed with Izuku's lips, before burning bright with embarrassment._

_"I... I'm sorry!" The girl held her face, breaking free from his grasp and rushing back into her apartment, Midoriya listening to every last click and clank of the door locks. He ran his fingers across his lips lightly, trying to understand what just transpired._

_It was his first kiss...he smiled. Izuku turned to the stairs, and descended with the taste of Himiko lingering in his mouth._

* * *

"It's not like that!" Midoriya protested.

"Then what _is _it like Izuku!?" Toga shuffled to her stomach, just dying to know what was going on in that head of his. "Is it...is it me? Did I mess up again!?"

"Himiko, no!" He cupped her face, moving the fallen strands of hair from her eyes. "I don't know the first thing about…'this'." He stared into her soul, his heart doing the talking, but his mind doing as it always did and spewed his thoughts out of his mouth. "All I know is, is that you're all that matters to me. But I... I mean, we-"

"We live in two different worlds." She'd gotten good at finishing his sentences. Midoriya blushed shamefully before averting his gaze, Toga sitting up while attempting to take this a little more seriously.

"Yeah…" The boy laced his fingers together, wishing he could provide a better explanation. She deserved much better than that. "And I want to take you with me...I want to walk through the park together, and feel the sun...but-!"

She sighed, before tilting Izuku's chin and turning her head. She could feel him crumbling, and Himiko would never let him fall apart before her. The boy's eyes lit up, and his heart pumped vigorously as an intoxicating kiss powerfully stole his lips, her tongue spiraling down his throat, moaning all the while. Himiko broke away from him, Midoriya fluttering his eyes, starstruck.

"Did you like that?"

"I-uh, erm…" Focusing a bit more, he paused before slowly nodding his head, the shapeshifter licking her lips in mischievous delight.

"Then have more~" She slowly dove back into his body, another seductive kiss sparking embers in the fibers of his being. Toga clawed at the cloth hiding Izuku's chest, purring menacingly as she ached for him. "You can take whatever you want Izuku…" She whispered, low and hungry green eyes clouded with ardor. Midoriya craved more of her, but the girl placed a lone finger on his lips, teaching him a lesson first.

"Just don't get caught..."

The One-for-All inheritor bowed his head once more, puppeteered by Toga who smiled deviously before giving him what he longed for. Heavy petting and a fight for dominance took place for several minutes in her bedroom, Himiko giving into her long-awaited aspirations and toppling Izuku, straddling him. Her grinding made him spill prematurely, Midoriya gasping for air after breaking for her lips.

"Touch me…!" She pleaded into his ear, but he was rather unwilling. Sweet and innocent Izuku had never done anything relatively close to this, but this only made Himiko lust and thirst more for his virgin blood. She took his hand, and placed it on her breast, delighted as he twitched beneath her. He was on fire, searing as his fingers slowly rolled and squeezed the plump flesh under his hand. She moaned at the action, and watching him cause Toga such pleasure enticed him significantly.

Izuku's other hand found her thigh, gripping tightly. Caught off guard, Toga bit her lip while a high-pitched moan escaped her lips. _"So strong…!" _she thought, dying for Izuku to take her body and do as he pleased. That suppressed desire of his drove her up the wall, shifting off of him with an unquestionable desire to taste his skin. She whined while struggling to tear apart his t-shirt- something he'd rather she not do to begin with, rising from the bed to remove his clothes. But to his surprise, Toga did the same, and the boy began to squirm.

"What's wrong?" Himiko tossed the shirt to the side, playing with the splendid structure of his upper body while in nothing more than a black bra and panties.

"I'm just not sure about this…" Midoriya admitted, stiff as a nail while her tongue rolled all over his skin.

"Lemme make you sure…" Toga murmured, sucking his lip before trailing down to his neck. Izuku shuttered as she sucked the life from his flesh, feeling each bruise she left behind. She was enjoying this- much more than he was, at that. She devoured the skin on his chest, furrowing her brows desperately while trying her best to stay sane and composed.

But he tasted so good, she thought, caressing his biceps while placing light pecks on rocky abdominals. Izuku's breath grew stuttered and stressful as she gripped the edge of his pants. "I wanna taste it…" She cooed into his crotch, teeth tugging at his zipper while she worked and pulled the green-haired boy's pants from his legs. The bulging in his boxers was to die for, Himiko pulling at her lip to contain herself.

Izuku hissed, unforeseen waves of pleasure as Toga drooled and sucked on his clothed length. The girl moaned all the while, but longed for his impressive shaft to be forced down her throat. Her fingers slipped beneath the fabric, and she adored the concern spilling off of Izuku in waves. _"Oh, don't look at me like that…!" _She pleaded, foaming at the mouth as his trousers slipped past his ankles. _"It's really turning me on!" _She breathed heavily on the head, feeling him twitch and clash against her teeth. She pictured his creamy load showering her, Izuku being unable to control himself while every last drop spilled down her tongue.

"You know, I haven't been very _honest_…" She toyed, taking one dangerous hand and slowly enclosing it around him. Her face lighting up as Midoriya's face contorted, biting his lip so hard, he nearly drew blood. She wanted him to, longed for it. "You ever hear of the Vampire?" Sweat rolled down his temples, Himiko whispering in his ear while her other hand connected with him, slowly stroking his length.

"They say she'd sneak into your bedroom at night...suck the blood right out of your cock…" A light whimper broke past the barrier he was keeping up, Izuku trembling at her touch.

"Beat her face with it…" She squealed, her pace growing rapidly.

"_Munch_ it off and take it home with her…!" She sat back momentarily, young Midoriya watching as saliva oozed from her lips and trickled down on his shaft, crackling as her hands grew wet with natural lubricant.

"And after she was done _fucking _her _pussy _with your _meaty_ _blood popsicle_…" Toga moaned, lowering herself between his legs, rushing his cock but refusing to wrap her juicy lips around him. Izuku's toes curled at the blissful sensation, his length throbbing so much it pained him, red streaks from his quirk manifesting in his hands as he clawed at the sheets. He thrust his hips, but Toga merely laughed at his plea while keeping him in place.

"She keeps it in her little _box _for _all of eternity.._." Loose testicles fell into her mouth one by one, Himiko sloppily rolling her tongue against him before sending Izuku well over the edge. Her fingers grew warm and slick, the girl jumped as Midoriya spilled on the side of her face. The stressed groans through his teeth made her hot, her core pulsating as her undergarments grew wetter by the second.

"I-I'm so sorry…!" The boy apologized frantically, a look of shock plastered on Toga's face as she wiped her face with a delicate finger. In response, she lapped up the sweet frosting on her digits, humming with satisfaction. Izuku covered his bleak manhood in embarrassment, averting his gaze after his poor performance. The blatant chuckling didn't do much for his confidence either.

"It's okay Izuku." Himiko laughed, fiddling with the strap of her bra. Izuku was startled, being pelted with the smooth piece of fabric, then as he realized that it belonged to the girl across him. "Feel'em~" He grew as red as Mina was pink, being toppled by the shapeshifter, her voluptuous breasts smothering his face. She was having too much fun, a drunken, playful nature more than he could handle right now. The only thing that was separating them was her panties, which were practically drenched with lust, and wouldn't be on her for much longer.

"Let me do all the work, okay?" She whispered once more, gazing into his green eyes for a response. Under her control once again, Midoriya nodded, complying with her demands. Beaming with glee, her first order of business was that he strip her of her remaining clothing. The innocent boy was reluctant, but Himiko coaxed him by placing her hands over his, and shuffling her undergarments down past her legs, her warmth beating against him.

His nerves made him squirm, but Himiko wouldn't let Izuku take his eyes off of her, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She was preoccupying him, he thought, feeling her hands shuffling down below and lace around his hard-on.

"'Just don't get caught', remember?" Her voice was serene, and he felt his worries wash away completely as she pressed her weight down on his hips, blissful waves of heat blanketing his cock.

He'd never heard her moan like this, a vibrant blush running across her face as she slowly rolled her hips. The alcohol was doing wonders for her, everything as a blissful dream, this feeling more than she could have ever imagined. She was already seeing sparks, he body filled with tingly goodness. Izuku's core was already bursting, the boy groaning powerfully as he gripped her waist in restraint.

"Too much...!" Himiko cried, clawing painfully at his chest while rocking the bed with her movements, the girl starting to ride him effortlessly. She lightly gripped his neck, but that grip tightened as she grew hungry with desire, shouting his name into the air. Izuku struggled to ward off the exploding bursts of pleasure, however her tight walls promised a never-ending daze filled with joy. Toga wailed in bliss once more, unimaginable heat brewing down below as Midoriya came inside of her.

He covered his eyes, pulling at his hair while heaving heavily. His body trembled, floating in a land of pleasure, but he needed a break from the sexual pressure Toga exerted.

Himiko collapsed upon his body, content for now. Though her appetite wasn't satisfied, aching to just break his spirit, she'd take what she could for now. Her claws grazed the tender flesh on his chest, running over the bruises she so-delightfully spawned, and she rested her head while listening to the encore of his heart. It was a peaceful moment, young Midoriya playing with her hair while the two were shrouded in each other's warm affecting.

The gentle purr of the girl atop of him was blessed, Himiko fast asleep in a deep slumber. And the gentle smile on Izuku's face began to fade as he searched for his sprawled clothes, He'd have to return to Heights Alliance soon. To the world where he belonged.

After slipping his sweater over his head, he placed a loving kiss upon Himiko's head, before locking the darkness in her room with the click of her bedroom door.

* * *

_**Wanted to get this published before taking another intermission. I've been struggling with staying consistent with one story and have been getting ahead of myself; I have so much content for about 4-5 different stories in my Seven Deadly Series (has a nice ring to it), but it's gotten pretty messy. So I'll stick to the road map I have written out, and will publish according to my timeline.**_

**_Sorry for any inconveniences ~ Nyan_**


End file.
